Just another year?
by Nikoline O'Conner
Summary: It's the anniversary of many things. Up and Taz reflects on what happened the last couple of years. Short, 'fluffy', cute TUp. OOOOH, and it's the 400th Starship fanfiction :D Not beta'd T rated from kissing


**Just another ordinary anniversary?**

**A/N: I was reading SS FF when I saw that there were 399 stories in Starship category, so I thought 'why not write the 400th one?', since I was pulling an 'all-nighter' anyway and didn't have anything to do anyway...**

**So here it is! Oh, and you should be aware that I am writing this with no inspiration, muses, plot bunnies, plot Tazzes, plot Ups and whatsoever! Because they're all asleep (it's like, 2/3am!), so this MIGHT not be as great as I want it to. But I've had this idea since I watched Starship 1st time, so I guess it's gonna turn out okay!**

**SET ONE YEAR AFTER BUG WORLD**

**Enjoy reading!**

It was a quiet day at the G.L.E.E. Headquarters. Maybe you could hear a single raindrop or two now and then.

Most people were at the party in Starship 12-XY7, the biggest ship currently on Earth. It was the annual Peace Making ball. Three years since the battle on Qo'noS. Three years since Up's injury. One year since that mission on Bug World. And seven years since her family was taken away from her.

Kinda funny in a sick way, when you look at her Quinceañera and the Final Battle, one would discover that those two events had happened on the same day, 4 years apart. And since the ball was held on the anniversary of the battle, today was Taz' 22nd birthday.

She was one of the two Guests of Honor, together with Up she had been the one to track down the robots' phason supply and they had destroyed it. Now it was three years ago and she still had nightmares about that time. Not one single week would pass without her dreams focusing on Up, on how he had been cut in half by that _hijo de puta_, Optimus Prime, and watching half his body breathing heavily, fighting for survival. Sure, the amount of nightmares had decreased after Bug World where Up had gone tough again, but she still couldn't quite shake them away.

Face down in her pillow, she was drifting away into sleep, when a knock sounded on the door.

"Taz? It's me."

"Come in."

The man that was occupying her thoughts and dreams entered her room, looking worried about his best friend.

"Why are you crying?"

Taz lifted her head and looked into the small mirror by her bed, seeing that, indeed, red streaks were running from her eyes, down to the bottom of her chins. Huh, she had been crying.

"Yeah, I'm fine Up. Eet's just... I just can't handle it, so much happened on dis day! I mean, my family was taken away from me! We were on dat Bug World, too. And jou, Up..Jou almost died. Eet's just making me sad thinking of how you could have died! And when all other people I cared about was taken away from me as well!"

"Shhhh, Taz. It's gonna be okay. Remember, I didn't die. I'm right here, in front of you! And I will never leave you, Taz. Again, anyway." Both Rangers' thoughts flew back to that time, so when Up continued talking, she knew what he was referring to. "I'm still sorry, ya know. I shouldn't have left you. I shouldn't have left everybody, giving up like that. I can't believe how much of a jackass I was back then, I mean I.."

"Now ees jour turn to shut up, Up. _I_ shouldn't have given up on jou. I just thought dat it was a phase, dat jou would recover and be de same tough sunovabitch two days later dat jou were before dat."

"So the blame should be put on both of us?"

"Jou never interrupt me. Dat's de first time ever. Sorry for askin' Up, but what de hell is wrong with jou?" She asked, a smile hidden on her face. Up looked at her and answered.

"Well, I think it's just you influencing me." That comment earned him a punch to his shoulder. "I just don't want to argue about this, this day is supposed to be good. And before you say something! I know that you lost your family, but so many opportunities showed! We won a war! And..I met you." Taz looked him in the eye, seeing an emotion that she couldn't quite place her finger on. Before any of them knew anything, they leaned into each other and their lips met. Up distantly felt Taz' hand tangling into his silver hair, pulling him closer while he forced her mouth open, trying to eat her tongue with his own. If someone were to walk by the door, they would hear moans and groans coming from inside, where the two lovers lay tangled in bed sheets and each other's limbs.

"Hey, Taz?"

"Yeah, what?" She sounded impatient, but that was what was to be expected.

"Last year, on Bug World, you said that you were a virgin. You know, when we got saved by Bug. What I was meaning to ask, are you still that?" A blush was creeping onto his cheeks.

She gave him a deep kiss before telling him her answer. "Yes. Jou too, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then let's do something about that, eh?"

And the rest of the night was spent making new memories for this memorable day.

**A/N: My Internet wasn't working (again!) so that's why I finished it so quickly! I've also downloaded the full Starship musical on my computer, so I listened to it in the background and just as I wrote the 'are you a virgin' part was when I heard that part in the musical :D I included that because I've yet to read a TUp fic where they mention that they're both virgins. So, here you go!**

**Age explanations: Taz was 16 when she was able to join the academy. Two years later, she graduated. Two years later she was in the final battle at Qo'noS. Two years later (in Starship, they mention that the battle was two years before the musical happens), they were on Bug World. And then one year from that is in this story. Up is 4 years older than Taz. I base this on when StarKid said that Taz is fairly young, in her earlier twenties, and it looks like she is a couple of years younger than Up, so even though he may look much older, I calculate him to be about 25 years old. So 26 in this ff. Sue me if you want to, I'm not gonna change my mind!**

**Hope you liked this and please review my 1st and the 400th overall Starship Fanfiction!**

**~Nikoline**

**Ooh, follow me on Twitter! NitzoDiTotzo  
And take my quizzes on Sporcle! LieutenantTaz**


End file.
